Dawn
Dawn, labeled The Moonchild, was a contestant on Total Drama Around the Globe, as a member of Egotistic Eagles. Personality Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to help Mother Earth. She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated or not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well-known for having the ability to read people's auras. In fact, her first line in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is her telling B his is "exceptionally purplish-green." It is likely through this skill that she is one of only two people to figure out Mike's disorder without having to be told. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chris blows up the boat she and other new contestants are on, forcing them into the water. Not only does she arrive at the beach first, but completely dry, which baffles Jo. Dawn states that she can predict people's futures, later in the season proving correct. She ends up foretelling the unfortunate fate of another player. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn appears to be good-hearted and very helpful, although she comes across as creepy to the others. In Total Drama: Around the Globe, Dawn seems to be the same nice, but creepy girl, although she seems very vengeful towards Scott, and usually accuses him of throwing the challenge, and even mentions that he is a candidate for elimination in I African't Do It. She also stands up for animals, like when Amy screamed at a lion. Dawn is in an alliance and hopes that for now, she can be safe and get rid of her threat Scott, even though he doesn't seem to actually want to get rid of her or do anything mean to her in that matter. One of Dawn's good friends is Bridgette. She is very respectful and nice to Dawn, and Dawn is the same back. Total Drama Around the Globe Lost Angeles Dawn greets the cast. On the plane, Dave is pushed down. Dawn asks him if he is okay and helps him up. He says yes, but then freaks out about germs and runs on the plane. She holds his hand and tells him that his aura is reddish black. She asks what is wrong and if he is mad. He answers, telling Dawn about Sky's antics in the previous season. She says that it's too bad, and hopes that Dave and Sky make up. Dave thanks her and says that she is the only normal person there. Dawn thanks him while holding a cockroach. Dave gets freaked out by it and tells Dawn to make "her" leave. Samey also asks if cockroaches freak her out, to which she says no and that no one sees the world like she does. Later, the teams are formed, and Dawn isn't happy to be on Scott's team again. Dawn also tries to comfort Amy and tells her that Amy and Samey should try and work together. Chris drops the floor, and without a scratch, Dawn lands first on the ground peacefully. Later in the challenge, Dawn tries to encourage her team to win the challenge. She seems to be frustrated later and gets into a car. She later crosses the finish line with her team. Scott is the final person to cross the finish line, and she glares angrily at him. Scott asks her about Lightning, since he didn't help with anything on the team. She says it is true, but accuses him of trying to throw the challenge like in TDROTI. Scott is shocked and tells her that he needs a minute. When Chris says that the Eagles come in second, Dawn is happy. She also says that she feels bad for Dave and hopes he is safe. She also says that he is the was the only one to treat her with respect. I African't Do It Trent asks Dawn if they could talk. He asks if she is okay or if she was meditating. She says that she can talk. He asks her into an alliance with Samey and Noah. She says yes. Later, in Africa, Amy screams at a lion. Dawn yells at Amy, saying that the lion did nothing to her. Amy tells her that she should be in an animal saving community that she doesn't care about. Samey tells Dawn that she should have the animals guide them in the challenge. Trent agrees. Dawn says that she doesn't know, as she has never been with African animals. Samey says that she should try it, and that they could be friendly with the animals. Later that night, Amy asks if she could atleast talk to bugs, to which Dawn says yes. Noah says that Dawn is marvelous. Amy tells Dawn to protect them from the bugs outside from their tent. The next morning, the team wakes up and leaves. Dawn runs for a while. Dawn gets on the plane and celebrates, before noticing Scott's absence. She mentions that Scott is missing. The team loses, and Dawn sighs because the team must face elimination. Trent asks if they all agree to vote Lightning, to which the alliance does. But she says that Scott is also a threat and cannot be trusted. Amy decides to join the alliance by herself, and says that Scott atleast did the challenge. Dawn tells Amy to stop. Amy says that she respects the whole alliance, before stopping and rephrasing that she respects the whole alliance except for Samey. Later at elimination, Lightning is eliminated. Dawn seems not to care at all. This Ain't No Disney Cruise In This Ain't No Disney Cruise, Dawn is sleeping with rats. Noah asks how she could do that. Her team ends up winning the challenge. Cuban Craziness Dawn says that first class is amazing and that her little animal friends are soothed. Later, Samey asks Dawn how she is doing, in which Dawn responds fine. She later goes to the cargo hold for the challenge. When Chris mentions that they are in Cuba, Dawn says that she hopes the animals there are nice. When Chris drops the floor, she lands on the ground without a scratch once again. When she sees Trent fall, she asks if he is okay. When Lindsay falls, Dawn tells her that it is okay. When Chris announces the challenge, Dawn encourages her team, then gets on the boat. She tells her team to paddle. She then says that she could ask the fish to help the team. But Noah tells her that he has a better idea, before pushing Scott in the water. Since Dawn dislikes Scott, she sayss she likes his thinking. Noah then tells her to call over Fang so that Scott would try to swim away. Dawn and Noah tie Scott up to the back of the boat so he will be like a motor. She then calls for Fang, and Fang arrives, shocking the other teams. Scott starts kicking very fastly, but Dawn encourages the shark instead. They finally arrive. Chris announces that the teams must race to him on the cliff, but each team would get 3 animals to ride on, depending on how well they did. Since Dawn's team came in second, they got 3 goats. Dawn tells the animals to take walk to the finish. As they walk, Scott kick a goat, which goes crazy and runs around. It kicks him in the sky. The team leave him, as they all disliked him. The team arrives second, but loses because Scott and his goat was missing. The whole alliance later decides that they will vote Scott out. Once he is out, she says that he had it coming for a long time. Tiki Torture In the beginning of the episode, Dawn complains that she lost, but says that it was good to get rid of Scott. Samey then asks if Dawn could talk to her, to which Dawn says yes. Samey asks if she thinks Amy hates her. Dawn says it is all over Amy's aura, so yes. Dawn says that they need to go do the challenge. Samey cries, but Dawn tells her it will be fine. Dawn is then greeted by Bridgette, who asks how Dawn is. Dawn says she is fine, and thanks her for asking. She then says that Bridgette's aura is light green, similar to Dawn's. Dawn then says that Bridgette's aura shows something very bad. This connects to Sadie. Chris then mentions that there will be a triple team swap. Everyone is surprised. She then asks who is swapping. When Bridgette, Noah, and Courtney are announced, Dawn says that she doesn't want Noah to leave, but when Bridgette comes to their team, Dawn is happy because the two get along well. Dawn then goes to talk to Amy. She says her sister feels bad about everything. Amy says that she is so sad and sorry, before catching herself and she says that Samey deserves the hate. Dawn tells her that what Samey did in Pahkitew Island was Amy's fault. When Amy says that Samey isn't nice like the others on her team, Dawn tells her to stop. Amy tells her to stop being creepy and reading auras. Dawn says she does it to help people. She then says that if that is how Amy feels, then she doesn't like her either. Amy then says that she actually likes Dawn. Bridgette tells them not to fight. Dawn then goes to the top of the volcano and cheers the team on. She then gets the chris statue from Bridgette and runs. Shawn gets to the volcano, but Dawn throws it in first from a distance and wins it for her team. Bridgette and Dawn hug and scream yay. Chris announces the Eagles win. In first class, Dawn puts up her cup and does a toast to Bridgette. Amy and Samey say something at the same time, and Dawn tells them that they are coming closer together. Amy says that she kind of forgives her, but she still needs to do more. Dawn tells her that it's a start. I Aussie Got Your Back Dawn talks to Bridgette about hoping they can win and get first class again. Trent then says that he misses Noah, but Dawn tells him that even though Noah was nice and had good plans, Bridgette was stronger and better in athletic challenges. Dawn then walks away to Amy, where Amy screams to the teams in Economy Class about who went home. Dawn tells her that Scarlett went home. Amy doesn't know who it is. Dawn says "The evil one. You know, tried to kill half of the TDPI cast?" and Amy answers her and says that she remembers her, even though later in the confessional she reveals that she doesn't. Then Chris says that the contestants should get a parachute. She yells at him, then gets one. She falls on the ground and says how it was scary. When she sees Bridgette falls, she asks if Bridgette is okay, to which she answers yes. She then helps Bridgette out of the water. When Dawn enters the Sydney Opera House, she says it is pretty. She then encourages her team to do the challenge. Appearances Gallery Dawn= Untitled.png|Dawn's bathing suit |-| Total Drama Around the Globe= DawnArrivesS1.png|Dawn arrives and greets the cast and viewers. DawnAccusesScott.png|Dawn accuses Scott of trying to throw the challenge. Eagles loser class.png|Dawn is asked into the alliance with Trent, Noah, and Samey. ChrisExplainsAfricaChallenge.png|Dawn getting ready for the challenge with the others. DawnAndAmy.png|Dawn scolds Amy for abusing the animals. Awakethon 2.png|Dawn tries to do the challenge. Eagles_elimination_1.png|Dawn at elimination. DawnGreece1.png|Dawn stands up for Trent when Lindsay threatens to hurt him in the merge with Tyler. Trivia See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Around the Globe contestants Category:Egotistic Eagles Category:Protagonists